


The History of The Woods

by Magic_Nugget



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani, Winx Club
Genre: Crossing Timelines, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Nugget/pseuds/Magic_Nugget
Summary: I thought it would be interesting to combine Winx club and The School for Good and Evil since they both have magic, witches, royals and it seemed interesting to make one of them the past\continuation of the other.Who came first? Why don't you read and find out?





	The History of The Woods

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called Domino (it was also called Sparks), Domino was the most powerful kingdom in the world, as the royal family's members were trusted as the guardians of the most important power to ever exist - the dragon flame.

But like every powerful kingdom, they had enemies, but those enemies were nothing like the familiar witches, they were the most evil witches the world had ever known - the three ancient witches, and the thing they wanted most? To become the rulers of everything, but in order to make it happen - they needed to have the power of the dragon flame to themselves.

They knew it wouldn't be easy, Domino's power as a kingdom alone was enough to defeat them without even trying, so they searched and learned and practiced, they did anything to make sure they would win and accomplish their goal, but it still wasn't enough! Domino was too strong, the dragon flame was too strong.

They continued with their training, waiting patiently for an opportunity to make their plan happen, little did they know that the opportunity was closer than they thought...

A few months later and joy had spread over the kingdom of Domino , for the King and Queen declared the birth of their second born - princess Bloom of Domino, the official guardian of the dragon flame.

The rumor reached all over the world, and at last, the witches knew their opportunity was here, for a baby could never win three perfectly trained witches, but they also knew that even if that baby could never defeat them - her parents would.

They were back at their training, searching for ways to weaken the monarchs of Domino and their first born, they were almost desperate when one of them came up with the perfect way not to only possess the dragon flame of defeat the monarchs, but to make sure the kingdom of Domino would vanish forevermore.

Soon they excecuted their evil plan, causing a fire so strong inside the castle, destroying the whole kingdom, sending the monarchs to oblivion while taking the power of the dragon flame to themselves, leaving Domino in ruins.

Once they were sure they were finished they were gone, but they forgot about one thing, two, actually - Princess Daphne, the first born, and Princess Bloom, the one destined go be the guardian of the dragon flame.

They were so certain they succeeded they forgot about Daphne and Bloom, and Daphne took that to her advantage, she knew one day Bloom would be back and find them, while restoring Domino's glory as the most powerful kingdom, and back to her place and title as the princess of Domino and the TRUE guradian of the dragon flame, so she did the one thing she knew would save her sister from danger - she sent her to the human world, were neither of the people there knew anything about magic, about Domino, or Bloom's real identity, waiting for her to return and to defeat the witches when she's older and stronger.

*Years later*

"Me? A fairy? Are you sure?" She asked that strange girl she just met.

 _"Would you manage to save me with those powers if you weren't?"_ The girl asked in return.

"But I've never done that before!" She argued to the girl.

_"And yet here we are, so are you coming with me or what?"_

"How can I come with you if I don't know you? And even if I would, where are you going?"

_"To Alfea, duh? The famous school for fairies!"_

"Well I've never heard of it so it probably isn't *that* famous" she said with a smug look.

 _"That's because it's not in this dimension, it's in Magix! So now are you coming or not?"_ She looked at that girl that seemed to enthusiastic she'd go with her, but she didn't feel ready, she didn't want to leave her parents who raised her so devotedly, and the girl seemed to know what she was thinking.

They went to her house instead, the girl talked to her parents about Alfea, about their daughter's need to come with her.

Mike and Vanessa agreed immediately, encouraging their daughter to fulfill herself, to learn about the powers she has within her.

So they went to Alfea, saying goodbye to her parents was harder than she feared, but there they were, and once her parents went back, she and the girl entered Alfea, not knowing about the adventures they were about to share together, especially not about who she truly was - the survivor of Domino's disaster and the guardian of the Dragon flame..

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that was the first chapter... I hope you like it, feel free to leave a comment..


End file.
